


The Prince And You

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: You are invited to the royal court to meet Prince James as a possible candidate for future princess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this one so much!!!

The Prince and You

You shifted nervously in your seat on the ride to the Queen's palace. You were destined to meet your royal fiancé that evening for a dinner with the families. Prince James had been delinquent in the duty of choosing a wife, so the queen had gone ahead and searched for one. You were still in shock that you'd been picked, having thoroughly embarrassed yourself during her interview earlier, but apparently having known Jim previously gave you an edge. 

You remembered him vaguely from the private high school you'd both attended. He'd been known for being extremely smart, but a dreadful flirt and full of himself. 

So why were you going to marry him? That was because your parents wanted to do the Queen a favor by helping her find a nice, responsible wife for her son. You'd balked strongly at first, fearful of marrying a rich reprobate, but they'd assured you Jim had toned down his ways since his bad car accident several years ago. Thus you'd gone for the interview and ended up getting invited to meet the Prince. 

"I sure hope his tastes in women have changed, otherwise we're gonna have a problem."

Your mom hastened to reassure you.

"Oh, I think they have. Winona told me Jim looked at your picture the longest."

"Weird," you commented. "He hardly looked at me twice in high school." 

But there you were, decked out in a sharp black dress, nervously emerging from the car in front of the imposing royal residence. 

"This could be the biggest mistake of my life," you muttered under your breath as you were shown to the reception room.   
In the luxurious and elegant room, the royal family was waiting to meet you. Queen Winona, gracious and elegant as usual, her husband Prince Christopher, and the Prince himself, who looked as nervous as you were, but drop dead handsome in a blue suit and orange tie. He'd grown a bit of a beard and looked much more like a responsible Prince than you remembered, but you instantly recognized those fabulous blue eyes. There was another man standing behind him, but you didn't recognize him. You could only see the Prince. 

"Welcome!" The Queen greeted you and your parents. "Thank you for coming. I know this is a bold step, but I'm very grateful you were willing to come meet him."

"We're honored to be invited," your dad said, with a courtly bow. 

"Your highness," you murmured to the a Prince with a curtsy. James looked a bit dazed, but recovered himself and offered a hand.

"Miss Y/L/N," he said, "I must say, the years have been very kind to you. I did a double take when I saw your picture." 

"Thank you. That's very kind of you," you replied. "I have to return the sentiment." 

You knew it sounded stiff, but you didn't know what else to say. Your last memory of Jim was him singing raunchy songs with his buddies after graduation and that was hardly appropriate to bring up now. 

"You can call me Jim," he told you. "You've obviously seen me at my awkward, pimply, gangly phase." 

"High school isn't what I'd call the peak of my existence either," you admitted. "Plus, I really screwed up the first meeting with the queen, so I'm really surprised you'd invite me." 

"You didn't screw up. You were honest. I like that." 

"The queen told you what I said?" 

Prince Jim looked around and answered in a low tone. "Sort of. I also may or may not have hacked the security feed to listen in." 

"That sounds like you," you blurted and then turned red. "Not that I'm insinuating you're a criminal or anything, your highness." 

The Prince just laughed. "It's okay. I know what you mean. I was a sneaky little sh--I mean brat back in the day." 

"You were?" Snorted the tall brown haired gentleman behind him. "How about still are?" 

Jim let out a long suffering sigh and rolled his eyes. 

"Y/N, this is my best friend and eternal grump Dr. Leonard McCoy. He's supposedly here for moral support, though I'm admittedly suspicious as to his true motives." 

"Bones, this is Y/N, possible future princess. Be nice and don't tell her lurid stories about me." 

You blushed a bit at the princess line, still shocked that they'd pick you, but Leonard affably shook your hand.

"A pleasure to meet you. I can already tell you're too good for Jim."

You let out a shocked giggle and tried to stifle it with your hand. Jim just rolled his eyes again. 

"I'm flattered, doctor. But how do you know it's not the other way around?" You bantered back.

"Cause I know Jim," he replied, winking at his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The Prince and You 2

Despite the doctor's claims, Prince James was the epitome of a gentleman to you that evening. During the dinner, the two of you reminisced about school days while your parents talked about work and ruling and their children's accomplishments. 

You thought Jim's stepdad was a really cool guy: at first glance he was just another dignified court member and statesman, but he was actually really friendly and down to earth. When the chatter died down, he asked you about your job and your hobbies. 

You relaxed and told him about your jobs. 

"My responsible adult job is in editing, but my big hobby is designing jewelry. I'm always taking my stuff to craft shows and making new designs and searching for inspiration." 

"Ah, the creative type. What style of jewelry do you enjoy the most?" 

"Mostly bead and crystal earrings and necklaces. I have a weakness for the long dangling or chandelier earrings especially." 

Jim's eyes widened. 

"Did you make the pair you're wearing? Because they're showstoppers, all right."

"Yes, I did," you admitted, cheeks turning pink as Queen Winona exclaimed over your black and clear crystal danglers. You'd agonized over which set to wear and were relieved the choice was appreciated. 

You really didn't think you were Queen material, but somehow Winona thought otherwise. 

"So, what led you to interview?" Chris asked as dessert was being served.

You shared a deer in the headlights look with your mom, not sure how to say it. 

"Well, that's kind of a funny story," you began slowly. "I was at a point in my life where most of my friends have married or moved away and I told mom casually one day I was thinking of trying Match.com or something like that. She got this look of horror on her face and said she had a better idea. Hence, the interview, and before I know it, here."

Jim's eyes twinkled with humor. 

"So it wasn't because you were mesmerized by my charm, good looks, and princely appeal?" He questioned.

"Only slightly," you said with a half smile.  
"I've heard you've been doing a lot of good with your position and and the whole country adores you."

Chris gave a very undignified snort and Jim's face turned red. For someone who had sowed a lot of wild oats and was once said to have no shame, he really had a cute blush. 

"If only that were true," he said somewhat ruefully. "I've ticked off my fair share of people in my wild years. A lot of them are seriously doubtful of my capability of ruling one day because of it. Thankfully, Mom and Chris didn't give up on me through all the mess I put them through."

He looked at his parents gratefully.   
Seeing that they were once more engrossed in conversation with your parents, you took the opportunity to ask some burning questions of your prospective husband. 

"So, how do you really feel about being pushed into marriage like this? I mean, it's natural you'd want to pick your own wife." 

He scratched his chin thoughtfully before he answered.

"Truthfully, I wasn't too thrilled, but the more I failed miserably with my own choices, the more open I became to the idea." 

The look on your face evidently showed how hard it was to imagine The Prince failing to woo anyone.

"Most of them were either just looking for a good time or liked the idea of being a princess more than the reality. I'll be straight with you, the royal life is very privileged, but it comes with high scrutiny and very little privacy. People like to over analyze every little thing you do and it can be maddening at times when there's paps on the corner watching you just take a walk. Then there's the political part...." 

He made a grimace and shuddered.   
"I'll understand if you don't want to take on all of this, it's a lot to get used to."

"What if I get to know you and like you so much I find it's worth it?" You asked, meeting his gaze again. You certainly wouldn't mind seeing those eyes for the rest of your life. 

"Then it will have worked out far better than I imagined," Jim said. "Are you saying you want to see me again?" 

"Yes, Prince James."


	3. Chapter 3

The Prince And You 3

You did see the Prince again--and again and again and again. By the fourth time, it was obvious it was a date, as Jim picked you up in a gleaming sports car and took you out to a nice restaurant. You felt very spoiled already, but Jim himself was such good company you didn't regret one minute. He told you he'd secretly thought you were cute back in high school, but he didn't know how to get you to talk to him. You admitted you were extremely shy and awkward around boys and you tended to avoid him because the girls that followed him around were the cruel type you knew to stay far, far away from. 

Of course, it didn't take long before the media got wind of the Prince's new acquaintance and started wild speculation over it. 

Jim had to go to great lengths to keep the eager press from ruining your dates and you were amused by his creative methods, such as wearing a wig and garish clothing when he picked you up one time, and the next date driving a very old and decrepit vehicle with a hood up and dark glasses making him look like a very suspicious character.

"Should I be scared getting into a car with you?" You joked, as you slid in beside him. 

"Maybe," he said, flashing a sly grin. "I do look very sketchy like this." 

"Kind of like a hit man trying to blend in." You said silkily. "James T. Kirk: Prince And secret assassin." 

Jim grinned, putting the car in reverse and backing out. It protested with a loud squeaking sound and you chuckled. 

"Great disguise. No one's going to guess the prince is going courting in this clunker. It reminds me of my uncle's old car. He drove it until the wheels fell off." 

"I borrowed this gem from my friend Scotty," Jim admitted. "He loves it more than I can comprehend. Would only let me drive it if I let him drive the Mercedes in return."

"Boys and their toys," you sighed in amusement. "He must have a lot of money and memories in this thing."

"Sure does," Jim confirmed.

"So where are we going?" You asked.

"A nice quiet place we won't be disturbed," Jim said with a gleam in his eye. "Plus, it has great food and a perfect spot to see the sunset." 

He was right. The little restaurant was nestled almost in the middle of nowhere and didn't look impressive, but the service and food were great and afterwards you and Jim sat down outside and watched a glorious sunset as it slipped below the mountains. 

"Beautiful!" You murmured. "Wish I'd heard of this before."

"You liked it?" Jim asked, inching his hand towards yours. 

"Very much." 

There was a pregnant pause and you moved your hand to meet his, intertwining your fingers together. Jim was smiling at you and you felt you were becoming quickly smitten with the handsome young prince.

For a few minutes, the two of you sat in silence, watching the colors splashed across the sky. 

"Can I ask you a question?" You ventured at last. 

"Sure. Ask away. I'll answer about anything, as long as it doesn't have to do with national security. Chris might not be too happy about that."

"Nope, nothing like that," you said with good humor. "I'm wondering what you're hoping for from a prospective marriage. Because, quite frankly, I'd be disappointed if it was just some image rehab deal."

Jim sighed, but it was a question he himself had pondered. 

"Trust me, there's no way I'm going to marry someone if we're not falling for each other. Mom wouldn't force either of us into that. She'd like me to find someone in the next few years because she's going to be stepping down from the throne and turning the kingdom over to me." 

"Oh." You said lamely. That was a heavy responsibility coming Jim's way and you swallowed heavily at the thought of being a queen. 

"I know it sounds intimidating Y/N, but you've got time to think about it." 

He looked nervous suddenly, although expecting you to get up and run from him.

"Is the queen nervous about letting you loose on the country by yourself?" You lightly queried. 

"A little. Wasn't so long ago, I wanted nothing to do with any of it and was well on my way to self-destruction." His eyes were far away and there was regret in their blue depths. 

"What happened?" You asked.

"Car accident. I was angry at my brother for abdicating and leaving me with the responsibility, killing my dreams of joining the Air Force. Had too much to drink and stupidly got behind the wheel. Plowed into a tree and almost died. If it hadn't been for Bones, I wouldn't have made it. Caused a huge scandal." 

"Oh, Jim," you said in horror. "I remember seeing a picture of the smashed up car. That was you?"

"Yep. Spent weeks in the hospital and months in rehab. It's only through sheer stubbornness that I'm even walking today."

"Whose stubbornness--yours or the doctor's? You're both ornery." 

Jim grinned. "You've picked up on that already?" 

"Of course!" You returned. "I heard you trying to negotiate out of a checkup with him and he wasn't having any of it."

It had been one of the funniest debate's you'd ever heard, but Jim had not succeeded in his quest to escape the doctor. 

"He's always looking for a reason to stick me with needles," Jim frowned. "It's like he takes pleasure in making me yelp."

"Take away his satisfaction by NOT yelping then," you suggested. "He might ease up a bit." 

"I hadn't thought of that," Jim admitted. Then he looked down at your joined hands and smiled. 

"Now it's your turn to share a scandalous secret," he wheedled. "Even good girls have their moments, right?" 

"Hmmm..." you thought, a wicked smile growing on your face. "What if I told you I was the mastermind behind your hair getting dyed orange in eleventh grade?" 

Jim looked flabbergasted. 

"That was you??!!" 

"It was," you said unashamedly. "I wanted to see Prince Ken Doll Pretty Face get his comeuppance for once. Since I was known for being quiet and shy, no one ever suspected me." 

This admission tickled Jim and he doubled over with laughter. 

"Prince Ken Doll Pretty Face? That's fantastic!! You're right. I never even once thought of you as the culprit. Took me two months to get all that out by the way." 

You turned pink. "I was annoyed with myself for feeling guilty afterwards. I guess my conscience is just too loud to be an unrepentant evil genius." 

"That's perfectly okay," He assured you. "I think you're a beautiful breath of fresh air. You're just what I--and Iowa--need." 

You weren't sure about that, but his kiss soon clarified things.


	4. Chapter 4

The Prince And You 4

Before you knew it, there was a ring on your finger and a royal engagement announcement. You were rather overwhelmed by the attention and frenzy surrounding the news, but Jim was very caring and watchful for you, helping you navigate the new fame. Queen Winona was quite content with these proceedings and expressed delight that you and Jim were developing a genuine relationship. 

"It's more than I dared hoped for, given how reluctant Jim's been to get into a relationship. Are you happy with him?"

"I am," you confirmed. "He's really been sweet and caring. Private Jim is a lot different than Prince James, I've discovered. Once he showed me that side of him, it wasn't hard to fall for him."

The plans went forward and the kingdom was in a furor over the news of a royal wedding. Your long lost friends started calling out of the blue, asking how in the heck you'd snagged the Prince. 

"The queen was trying to find someone for Prince James and mom wanted me to put my name in the hat, even though I haven't seen him since high school. We hit it off, and the rest is history."

You had to change your phone number because the media was bugging you for interviews and questions. They were becoming very intrusive, but after the official announcement and the queen's request for privacy, it eased off. 

Wedding planning required you to spend most of your free time at the palace or shopping. There was so much to learn and figure out! You ended up becoming very well acquainted with Jim's family and the household staff through the process. 

You'd ended a long afternoon working on the guest list and were feeling quite stressed when Jim decided you needed a diversion. 

"Time for something fun, Y/N," he declared. "How are you at dancing?" 

"A little rusty," you admitted. "I learned some basic waltz steps, but I really didn't use it." 

"High time you got some practice then. We're gonna have a first dance, after all."

"In front of all those people?" You squeaked. The list of dignitaries coming for the wedding was imposing and you hadn't even considered the possibility of a newlywed dance yet.

Jim put his arm around you. 

"That's why we're going to practice, sweetheart. I think it'll come back to you pretty fast." 

He led you into the cavernous empty ballroom and connected his iPod to a speaker, selecting a song. A classical waltz song filled the air, and Jim offered his arm. 

"Shall we?"

"Okay," you said nervously. 

It turned out Jim was right. It didn't take long for you to pick up the dance again and after a few bobbles, the two of you were gliding around the room, Jim's arm warm and familiar around your waist, your hand resting on his shoulder. 

Soon, you'd relaxed and begun to enjoy it, shyly looking up at Jim's face, which showed his clear enjoyment of the situation. 

"You're doing fantastic, babe," he murmured. 

"Thanks," you replied. "Let's see if you're still saying that as I'm trying to maneuver in a wedding dress." 

"I have confidence in you, Y/N," the prince encouraged. "I'll be so utterly dazzled by your stunning beauty I'll have trouble not tripping over my own feet." 

The dress selection was actually fun, exactly the opposite of the long, exhausting process you'd expected. 

You, your mother, and the Queen went to a lovely little shop that had some truly exquisite gowns and browsed through the rows of satin and lace and chiffon with delight.

You tried on two gowns that were beautiful but really looked better on the rack than you, then a third gown that made your jaw drop the second you saw it.

It had beautiful sheer sleeves and an illusion neckline covered with floral appliqués that made it look like your chest and arms were dotted with white flowers. The sweetheart bodice gave way to a full tulle and lace skirt with a gently scalloped hem. You pulled it off the rack and nodded to the saleslady, who followed you to the dressing rooms to try it on.

"Wow!" You murmured as she zipped and buttoned you into it. It was gorgeous and you felt very bride like suddenly.

Judging by the expressions Your Mom and the Queen were making, they had similar feelings.

"Honey, it's stunning!" Your mom breathed, tears filling her eyes.

"Very much so," Winona agreed. "You'll be a breathtaking princess. The details are so lovely." She eyed the sparkling sequined belt that wrapped around your waist with approval.

"So you think it's appropriate for the setting, then?" You asked hopefully. You weren't sure if the sheerness was too much for a royal wedding.

"Of course," Winona assured you. 

The clerk brought a beautiful long veil and pinned it in your hair, eliciting more sighs from the mothers and a wide eyed smile from you. 

This was definitely The Dress. 

When you left the shop, you swore both women to secrecy, wanting Jim to be completely surprised when he saw you on the wedding day.


	5. Chapter 5

"She's so beautiful!!"

"Oh, darling!" 

"You're the very image of a princess."

"The dress is a knockout. Jim's going to be floored!"

You heard these sentences through a fog, your pounding heart and nervousness leaving you zoning in and out standing in the dressing room, waiting to make the long walk to Jim. So many people, so much publicity, huge church, how could you ever make it through? Just as you were really starting to feel sick, a gruff voice spoke through your haze.

"Hey, breathe Y/N. Slow and easy. No passing out, OK? Deep breaths, okay?" 

You opened your eyes to see Leonard standing in front of you in official lordly garb, looking concerned. 

"Bones, how did you get allowed in here?" You blurted, trying to follow his instructions. 

"A little birdie told me you could use some encouragement. Jim wanted to come, but not being allowed to, he sent me." 

You kept breathing in and out until you felt calmer.

"He said to say he loves you, can't wait to marry you and to imagine the audience as guinea pigs." 

You giggled at this. That was so Jim. 

"So he's not nervous, then?"

"He is, but his version of nervous is chattering non-stop and pacing around like crazy. I had to get out of there before he drove ME insane."

You smiled and checked yourself in the mirror. Everything was just right, except for your veil, which would be lowered over your face just before you walked down the aisle. It was very long and had a lacy edge that echoed your dress. 

You'd designed your own jewelry and reveled in the chance to work with nice quality metal, which resulted in your silver, pearl, and pink crystal earrings. The tiara had been in Jim's family for a long time, but it was still as shiny and magnificent as when the first princess had worn it, marrying Jim's grandfather King Tiberius.

Presently, the doctor was shooed out when the countdown to processional reached five minutes and last second preparation happened. 

You inspected your makeup one final time and gave the nod to your mom and your Maid Of Honor to move the veil. 

"Now I feel very mysterious and alluring," you joked, trying not to freak out again. You wanted to be with Jim so badly now. 

"You should, darling," your mom said, handing you your bouquet of pale pink peonies. "Are we ready, Winona?" 

"Yes," the Queen confirmed and opened the door. You swished out into the hall, then into the foyer, where your dad and Prince Christopher were waiting. 

You couldn't wait to see what Jim looked like in his wedding uniform and you were not disappointed at all. The second the doors opened up and you began your processional, you could see the Prince waiting for you was as regal and handsome as you'd imagined, in light blue and white with gold trim. You only had time to picture one stiff looking duke as a lumpy guinea pig before your eyes found your groom's. Jim looked properly dazed, but soon grinned back at you adoringly.   
You reached the front at last and moved to his side after your dad had raised the veil and given you an emotional hug. 

Being a very formal wedding, the vows were traditional, but you loved the way Jim's eyes glowed as he spoke, the blue color of his eyes stunning close up, reflecting the light from the altar candelabras.

You carefully repeated your own vows, hardly believing this was actually happening. 

There was a beautiful harp and strings interlude while you lit the unity candle and stood there holding his hand reminiscing about the weird road that had led you here. 

When the ceremony resumed, Jim slipped on your white gold band next to the diamond he'd put there last year. In a very courtly manner, he brushed his lips over your fingertips, causing you to shiver with delight at the promise you read in his eyes. 

Your fingers were trembling so you were rather shaky at getting Jim's ring on, but you managed it after a few false starts. 

You felt the color rush to your face as Jim's grin grew wide when the two of you were pronounced husband and wife. 

The kiss was gentle, sweet, and made you want more when Jim pulled away. 

"Too short, princess?" Jim asked with a smirk as you wrapped your hand around his bicep to make the march back down the aisle. 

"Yes," you responded. "Much too short. More later?" 

"You betcha, Mrs. Kirk," he assured you in a low tone as you ambled down the aisle. "By the way, did the guinea pig trick work?"

"Yep, but I didn't need it long, handsome." You winked at him. "You kind of stole the show, looking so fine." 

The rest of the day was a whirlwind of festivity, celebrating, and schmoozing with the upper crust. You enjoyed dancing with Jim and going through the various cute reception rituals, but the long hours of standing for pictures and greeting people took their toll. 

You were almost stumbling with weariness by the time Jim led you into his suite of rooms that had been somewhat redone to accommodate a couple. 

"You okay, princess?" Jim asked, placing a kiss in your hair. "I know it was a lot. When the Queen throws a party, she REALLY throws a party."

"I gathered that," you chuckled tiredly. "But I'm okay, just exhausted." 

You reluctantly let go of him to begin taking your jewelry off, starting with veil and tiara. While you bundled up the filmy veil back in its protective cover, Jim locked the tiara away in the room safe for the night, along with your earrings. 

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you were tonight?" He asked softly, helping you undo the back of your gown. 

"Only about twenty times, Jim darling," you replied. "Not that I mind, of course. You look really good yourself, I might add. I can't believe I'm married to a Prince." 

You tried not to blush as he brought the zipper all the way down so you could get out of your gown. This was all very new to you and you hoped he would understand. 

"J-Jim," you began, forgetting about your tiredness as your heart rate began to increase.

"Yeah, babe?" 

He turned to face you, and saw the red face. 

"Do you want me to go to the other room while you finish changing?" He asked gently. "It's okay if you're shy."

"I'm not sure," you admitted. 

"Well, for tonight I'll go over there and change. We have a lifetime to get used to each other and boy, am I looking forward to it."

Gratefully, You went up on tiptoe and planted a kiss on him, making sure to get one last nice glance at his wedding garb. Jim grinned. 

"Just so you know, this is definitely not the last time you'll see me wear this. I have to break it out for royal shindigs more than you'd think." 

"That's good to hear, Prince Cutie-pants," you said, giggling at the face he made as he vanished into the adjoining room. You speedily changed into your old pajama cami and shorts, (the more sexy honeymoon type garments were packed in your suitcases), and sat down on the bed, admiring its elegant brown, gold and burgundy colors. 

Jim reappeared in the door, sans shirt, wearing comfortable looking sleep pants. You couldn't help but stare, shyness beginning to recede. That chest..... 

"Lucky me," you said flirtatiously, "you really filled out since high school, Jim."

It was the Prince's turn to blush as he joined you on the bed. 

"Lucky ME," he corrected, wrapping you in his arms. "I get to be the husband of The most precious princess ever." 

"Flatterer," you mumbled, smiling into his neck. If you fell asleep after ten minutes of cuddling/flirting, well, Prince James would never tell, because A. It was no one else's business and B. He only lasted five minutes longer than you. Royal weddings were exhausting.

 

 

 

 

 

◦


End file.
